Cherry Blossom (Survivor's Guilt)
Cherry Blossom is a mare from Stable 48 and one of the main characters of Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt. History Early Days Like all ponies born in Stable 48, Cherry Blossom was placed in one of the Stable's divisions at birth, in her case she was put in the Breeding division. As such her childhood was spent preparing her for this job like any other pony until she reached maturity. When Cherry was still a filly she once stole a plant from the science division and helped make it grow. It was at this point that she earned her cutie mark. Like most ponies in her division however she tended to lean towards one gender over the other, in her case mares. She was lucky enough that she was never picked for the Stable's breeding cycle for most of her life. That was to change however. Leaving Home One year Cherry was picked for the Breeding Cycle, and to her displeasure she was to breed with Pimento, the son of the Overmare of Stable 48. She reluctantly participated in the program and became pregnant with the foal that would someday be the next Overmare of the Stable. However as time passed Cherry became worried that her foal would become a spoiled child like their father and she chose to leave the Stable, managing to escape without being noticed. Upon leaving she wound up working in a brothel in Reino run by the stallion Timber where she'd work for the next three months, until something happened that would change her life. The Enclave War After the war with the Enclave began, Scootaloo and her companions traveled to Reino in hopes of entering Stable 48. Cherry met with Scootaloo who had been told about her by one of the locals in hopes of getting information on Stable 48. Scootaloo managed to convince Timber to let Cherry go with the help of Henrietta, and Cherry agreed to take them back to Stable 48. What they found in the Stable however was that the Enclave had already come there and struck a deal with the Overmare. The group was taken into Stable 48 to be used for breeding stock, eventually escaping along with two dwellers who wanted to come along. Cherry joined Scootaloo and Arc Light in their journey after Stable 48. After the visits to Stables 122 and 117 Cherry accompanied Scootaloo to meet with the clone of Apple Bloom in Sweet Apple Acres. She asked Apple Bloom about her ancestor, who had been the son of the original, but she didn't know much about him, though Cherry did learn more about her own family. Personality Cherry is a kind and loving pony that ultimately just wants to help others. Her entire reason for leaving the Stable was because she wanted to give her unborn foal the best chance she could give them to be more than just what was expected of her. She extends this to her friends as well, having grown close to Scootaloo in particular. Category:Earth ponies Category:Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt Category:Characters Category:Characters (Survivor's Guilt)